


The Christmas Tree

by BlewDeChat



Series: Winter Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChristmasOneShot, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, fluffwithkisses, hunbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlewDeChat/pseuds/BlewDeChat
Summary: All Baekhyun and Sehun want to do is stay in their bed to cuddle and watch movies, but plans change when their best friend/roommate Jongdae decides to buy a tree and decorate it.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Byun Baekhyun
Series: Winter Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592446
Kudos: 12





	The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Christmas drabble! Enjoy :)

Baekhyun and Sehun had their whole day planned out. Since they both had the day off- which rarely happens, they decided instead of going out and doing anything extravagant, they wanted to stay home and cuddle all day.

So far their plans were going perfectly. When they woke up this morning Baekhyun made a simple breakfast and they watched whatever was on as they ate together. Then they went and took a long warm bath and soaked a bit (and ended up making a mess after a water fight in the tub). After cleaning up after their nice bath, they got their matching Christmas pajamas their best friend/roommate, Jongdae, got them. On Sehun's Christmas themed shirt it said "Nice List" with candy cane pictures decorating his sleeves, and Baekhyun's had "Naughty List" printed with colorful ornaments on his sleeves.

When Jongdae gave the cute matching couples PJs he made  _ many _ innuendos, which only turned back on him when Sehun and Baekhyun played along and ended up grossing Jongdae out when they took it a bit far.

Once they were dressed, they hopped into their shared bed and tossed the covers over themselves. They turned on Hulu and searched for the cheesiest most cliché Christmas movies as they snuggled together under the cool sheets.

For awhile that's all they did: cuddled and watched any stupid and god awful Christmas movie they could find. But after so long, they eventually grew bored.

"Baeeeek~" Sehun whined as he threw his head back into his plush Christmas themed pillow. He was honestly not paying attention to the movie whatsoever, and was giving his full attention to every speck and color on Baekhyun's face. Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer was playing, so could you blame him?

Baekhyun giggled, feeling his boyfriend repeatedly poked his cheek, "Whaaaat?" He asked and turned over to look at Sehun.

"I'm booored!" Sehun continued to whine and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist, bringing them closer together.

"What about it? What do you expect me to do?" Baekhyun laughed and pinched his boyfriend's cheeks playfully.

Sehun smirked as he propped himself on one of his elbows, and stared down into Baekhyun's playful gaze, "I have an idea~" he said mischievously as he wiggled his brows at Baekhyun.

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun pushed Sehun down on the bed and sat up to stretch.

"You can't seriously be horny after watching ' _ Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer' _ ." Baekhyun laughed in between his attempts to yawn.

Sehun chuckled before pulling Baekhyun down and rolling over to pin him, "You'd be surprised."

"You're such a weirdo!" Baekhyun exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck, "Now we can't go see the reindeer at the petting zoo!" 

"Pshhh" Sehun huffed out, then leaned down to peck Baekhyun's lips.

At first it was a slow, gentle, honest kiss, then it escalated after a few seconds later into a more needy and lustful pressing of lips. 

Baekhyun gripped the back of Sehun's head, pulling little bits of his black hair as Sehun held a firm grip on the latter's waist.

Suddenly a loud burst of giggles and laughter erupted from Baekhyun. He quickly let go of Sehun's hair and flailed around.

"Se-Sehun!" Baekhyun choked out between ear-bursting laughs, "S-stop! It hu-hurts!"

Sehun smirked as he continued to fly his hands around Baekhyun's body, tickling all the latter's weak and ticklish spots, "No it doesn't."

"Y-yes! It does!" Baekhyun giggled out, Sehun still relentlessly tickling him.

Smiling borderline  _ devilish _ , Sehun asked the latter coyly- still not done attacking the smaller man, "Fine, if it hurts so bad, then you'll have to give me something and I'll stop."

As Baekhyun opened his mouth to answer, their bedroom door suddenly slammed open, making the two jump and snap their heads to the door to see their best friend, Jongdae.

"Sehun, Baek!-" Jongdae shouted as he burst through, but once he saw the position they were in he slowly raised his hands up as if to surrender, and backed out of their room, "Whoopsie, looks like I was interrupting something!"

Baekhyun quickly shoved Sehun over with a big smile on his face and shouted back, "You weren't! What do you need, Dae?"

Jongdae looked at them both suspiciously before he finally answered with a gigantic grin plastered on his face, "I went out and bought a Christmas tree!"

Both men glanced at each other confused and jumped off their messy bed and ran to the living room to see a beautiful freshly cut pine tree standing proudly in the corner of the living room.

They both awed at it as Jongdae walked in front of them and pointed at the tree, making sure to keep eye contact with them both, "Fix it." He demanded almost like a child.

Sehun and Baekhyun glanced at each other then back at Jongdae with confused expressions, "What?"

"Decorate the tree." Jongdae explained, "I'll decorate it too! I bought plastic ornaments while I was out too, since last year Baekhyun dropped the box of glass ones and broke them."

Lip jutting out, Baekhyun pouted and whined, "It was an accident! And I don't wanna decorate the damn tree!"

Sehun only shrugged his shoulders and calmly complied, "Okay."

Jongdae cheered at Sehun's response as where Baekhyun only whined a loud 'no'.

Walking over to his small pouting lover, Sehun wrapped his large arms around him. He slightly swayed back and forwarth as if he was calming down a kid having a temper tantrum.

"Come on, Baek. Don't be like that. This'll be fun, and we can still spend time together." Sehun assured as he rubbed Baekhyun's back softly.

Baekhyun grunted before huffing out a defeated, "Fine."

All three men walked over to the boxes full of ornaments on the ground near the tree, and opened them to start placing each ball or odd shaped pieces of plastic on the fresh green branches.

While decorating, a dirty though slipped past Sehun's mind and smirked as he placed the ornament in his hand on a branch. He glanced at Baekhyun and cleared his throat, gaining the said boy's attention.

"I almost love decorating this tree as much as I love  _ decorating _ something else." Sehun commented suggestively.

Baekhyun's face turned a bright red as he hid his face, but Jongdae on the other hand only gagged in disgust.

"Gross, Sehun! Just finish prettying up my damn tree!" 

🎄~The End~🎄

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Merry Christmas/Happy New Year/Happy Hanukkah! 🎄🎄


End file.
